


You can take my breath away

by Cataoct24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/F, Not Really Character Death, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataoct24/pseuds/Cataoct24
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor were thieves and lovers but they didn't know it would tear them apart, eventually.





	You can take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got inspired by a music video and here it is. Hope you like it.

Success! They have made it. Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor had stolen a small store in the middle of the desert and now had a lot of money in the back of their convertible.

The duo was known as the modern Bonnie and Clyde, lovers and thieves at the same time. Kara was the strength and Lena the brain but both alway trusted each other. This time their plan was complete and now they were driving to get away from that town before the police arrived.

Kara was driving and she decided to stop at a gas station down the road just to take a breath, fuel the tank and to take a look at her beautiful girlfriend.

  
“You know I love you, right?” Kara said as she was getting out of the car and heading to the fuel hose.

  
“Yeah, babe I know. You are my hero”. Lena answered with a smile in her face. Gosh, she was really in love with Kara. She knew their relationship was a little bit odd and that stealing to survive wasn’t a good thing, but Kara was by her side and she couldn’t care about anything else.

  
“Kara, would you die for me or would you run away?” Kara was getting back to the car when she heard that question and started the car. Lena was holding a necklace Kara gave her when they met and it has been her lucky charm since then. Kara looked at Lena with so much love in her eyes.

“Why are you asking this when you already know the answer babe? We said together until the end no matter what”. Lena smiled and took Kara’s hand that was in the driving wheel and kissed it.

  
Their hideaway house in the desert was just as they have left it four months ago, it was a mess but it was enough for living. Kara brought the money to the room and tossed it in the bed, she threw it in the air and laugh out loud. Lena loved her little dork.

  
“Would you dance if I asked you to dance?” The green eyed girl asked.

  
“Do you want me to dance with all of this money here? I can think of more interesting things we can do right now”. Kara said while getting up the bed and taking Lena by her waist.

  
“Show me then”. Lena felt Kara’s lips right on hers. She loved how tenacious her girlfriend was. It was a hot kiss, cause how can you not be hot after stealing and running away from the police? And yes, they both were.

  
“Kara, please”. Lena said as Kara carried her to the bed. Kara didn’t care about the money, it was kind of sexy she thought, her girlfriend and a bed covered in money. She couldn’t be happier.

  
“I will always be yours, Lena”. And Kara showed it to Lena all night long, between kisses, hugs and a moment they wish it had lasted longer.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Boss, they are active again. We have a lead”. A man in a black jacket informed her not now so happy boss about it.

  
“I’m going to make them pay”. As she turned around in her chair, the man saw her angry face and got scared. “Do you know where they are now?”

  
“Yes, Miss Arias. We believe they are at a house in the north”.

  
“I want that address as soon as possible. Now, get to work!” She said, with a strong voice but not screaming.

  
“Yes boss, right away”. The man left her office, which was located in a dark building.

  
Samantha Arias was determined to end this chase soon. She knew one of the thieves very very well, Lena to be specific. They dated for years before Lena got caught for breaking into private property and stole a car from Sam’s father. Lena later went to jail and Sam couldn’t forgive her. Her parents didn’t like Lena and didn’t like that she was dating a woman, so after Lena stole her father’s car, they kicked Sam out of their house.

Sam swore she was going to find her and make her pay. She had been tracking them for two years and when she knew Lena was involved with Kara, she got angrier and started an unofficial organization to gain information about them.

They captured thieves and tortured them while she asked for Lena and Kara. After a few months they located Kara and Lena’s hideaway but they weren’t there. Now Sam felt it was her moment, she was finally going to make Lena suffer and Kara was going to watch it.

  
The man from before knocked the door before entering her office. “Boss, we have a location. We are ready to get them if you want now”.

  
“Yes, prepare the cars. You know how I deal with this. I’ll be there in a minute”.

  
“Got it, boss.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kara and Lena were in their hideaway, planning their next heist. It was all hugs and kisses until Lena heard something outside. She went to check by the window.

  
“No way, this can’t be happening”.

  
“Babe, what’s going on?!”

  
“Listen to me Kara, whatever happens tonight know that I will always love you”. She said as she walked towards the door.

  
“Lena, are you gonna tell me what’s going on?”

  
“Remember when I told you my past would haunt me? I think is time.”

  
“We will fight this together, as always. You know that”.

  
“I know babe, but this is my fight and I’m not going to let her harm you”.

  
Lena, followed by Kara, went outside to find herself surrounded by five black cars and Sam walking towards her.

  
“We meet again, Luthor”. Sam said with a serious face.

  
“You… found me?” Lena didn’t know exactly why Sam was mad at her now. After she went to jail she tried to find Sam but she couldn’t find any information about her. Lena knew Sam was upset but she thought it was forgotten.

  
“And here I am. Now, shall we begin?” Sam said with a smirk on her face and throwing her leather jacket away. “Oh, but let’s forget this. I wanna try something different”. She threw her gun at one of her guards.

  
Kara, as soon as she saw the gun, went right straight to Sam and faced her.  
“You will not harm my Lena! Not when I’m here!” Kara said, angry and waiting for Sam to react while she had the same smirk on her face.

  
“Did you say goodbye to your girlfriend yet? I think you should do it”. As Sam said this, she pushed Kara away to focus on Lena. One of Sam’s guards held Kara by her waist as she screamed for Lena.

  
Sam walked to Lena, facing her again. Lena looked down, not because she was intimidated by Sam, she knew her, she wasn’t like that. But she hurted Kara, and no one could do that to her girlfriend. So Lena punched Sam with her elbow, she did not knocked her down tho.

  
“Nice throw Lena, look what love made you do”. Sam said as she checked for blood in her lips and smirked at Lena again. “But now is my turn”. Sam hit Lena in her stomach with her knee, it made Lena fall on the ground. Lena was grunting and she could hear Kara in the back screaming “No, please! Let her go!!”

  
“Are you having fun, Luthor?” Sam said as Lena was still on the ground, trying to recover. “I am not, but I will soon”. Sam pointed at her employee who threw her a metal tube and smiled at it.

  
The next thing that Lena felt was the cold metal on her back again and again. Before she closed her eyes she saw her necklace falling to the ground, it reminded her that she needed to fight for Kara, for her love.

  
“Boss, we detected a patrol near here. We should go before it sees us”.

  
“Yes. I’m done here”. Sam said as she looked at Lena unconscious on the dirty floor. “And if is not done here, I will find you again Luthor”. Then she disappeared in her car, followed by her guards.

  
Kara was still crying, Sam’s guard let her go right before Sam went away. Her arms hurted a lot, she didn’t any tears left and her throat also hurted. She ran to Lena, she looked so fragile.

  
“Baby, please wake up”. Kara said as she took Lena’s head. Kara cried while she hugged Lena, she wasn’t going to lose her, not like this. Then it started raining.

  
After what it felt like an eternity for Kara, Lena woke up.

  
“Kara?”

  
“Babe! Why did you do that?” Kara’s tears were mixed with the rain in her face now.

  
“You are my hero, it was my time to be your hero. I wasn’t going to let them hurt you”. Lena was in pain, she was still in the ground, holding onto her necklace.

  
“You didn’t have to do that. Baby, please hold on”.

  
“Take this, as long as it is with you, I will be fine”. Lena gave Kara her lucky charm, her pain reflected on her face.

  
“No, please Lena no”. Kara cried out loud. “Come back to me”.

  
“I will always stand by you, my hero”.

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst. Sorry not sorry. Feel free to comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
